


Got Your Back

by savegalkissy



Series: Save's Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Human shield, M/M, Omnic Crisis, Pining, Whump, Whumptober 2019, jack takes a bullet for gabe thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savegalkissy/pseuds/savegalkissy
Summary: [Whumptober 2019 day 4: Human Shield]Jack always has Gabe's six. He's also an idiot.





	Got Your Back

Gabriel had the Omnic’s position mapped out in his field of view, showing where it is outside the building. Jack was opposite to him, a live feed of the building’s layout going through his visor. They’d gotten civilians and important data out, and now they just needed to escape themselves- but they were at an impasse.

“Jack, what’s the quickest way out of here?”

  
“This hall leads to the main stairwell of the building. It has access to the roof, and an emergency exit leading outside on the first floor. As for the fastest way out? Probably jumping out the windows, if you don’t mind the 6 story drop.”

Gabriel nodded, holding back a snort at the stupid joke. After a moment of pause, Gabe received a message through his transceiver. He looked back at Jack. 

“Ana and the others are waiting for us at ground base. They could send a chopper, but that might end up alerting the big guy downstairs, as well as other Omnics in the area. What do you think is the best move?”  
“You’re asking me, Commander Reyes? Aren’t you the strategist?” Jack said, glancing at his feet, where the mechanical movement sounded below. He paused, almost seeming excited as he talked. “I’m thinking we could take the ground route, if we can get pass this guy. There aren’t a lot of exit points from the roof, it’s too high up and isolated from the other buildings. Though, getting passed him might be a problem within itself. The hall is open below us, meaning, even if it's all the way in the back when we go down there, it can still shoot one of those piercing bullets."

Gabe shrugged and shook his head. “Trapping ourselves on the roof is out of the question. We could probably sneak through the stairwell, maybe if we go one at the time…”

“If it detects either one of us, though, that’s a death sentence.”  
“We’ll just have to make sure we don’t get detected.”  
“I feel like it would be keeping a constant surveillance on the stairwell door.”

He couldn’t deny that was true- the Omnics had gotten good at predicting human behavior. But all they needed to do was get out of here- and if Gabe couldn’t do that, what kind of commander was he?

As if Jack could read his mind, he grinned. “I’ll have your back, Commander.”

* * *

Gabe thought they were home free, and that they had tricked the bastard into turning away just long enough for them to escape. But as Gabe rushed past the doorway, a sharp sound whizzing in the air made it clear that this had been a mistake.

A hiss, then the sound of metal connecting with skin and bone. All the air was knocked out of him. Gabe heard a scream, and the world spun as panic set in.

And yet, there wasn’t any pain. Gabriel wondered if it was shock, maybe, as he opened his eyes, from where he was collapsed on the ground... But what he saw showed him something worse. Much worse.

Morrison sat, gasping for breath as his camouflage was stained a dark, almost black color, from the red mixing with dark blue. He shook, barely able to crawl away as another shot rang out, this one just narrowly avoiding him.

Gabe felt his legs move before he even registered it, getting up and dragging Jack out of the door way, hearing the sound of a gun revving, and the Omnic’s footsteps as it rushed the door.

There was no time to chastise, no time to scold, no time to even _think _as Gabriel slung Jack over his shoulder and ran down the steps, hearing and practically feeling the heat of gunfire behind him. Still, it seems the Omnic’s reckless shooting was helping him- it destroyed the stairwell, and made it harder to follow. One floor, two floors, down and down, until finally he reached ground level.

_ Goddammit Jack, you’d be so much faster. _

* * *

Jack had recovered surprisingly fast- it seemed like these SEP enhancements had done some good for them, despite all the pain they had gone through to get them. But still, Gabe stood over him as he lay on the bunk, reading some book, and Gabe could not appreciate the grin he got when Jack finally decided to give him some attention.

Despite the fact he really wanted to let Jack know just how attractive that stupid grin was.

“You’re in a lot of trouble soldier. That stunt was-”

“Courageous?”  
“No-”  
“Brave?”  
“No-”  
“Idiotic?”  
“No- Wait! Yes! Yes it was, Morrison!” 

Jack chuckled, putting down the book. “Sorry Commander. But I can make no promises about it not happening again.”

“And why not?”

“I’m a soldier, sir. Saving people is my duty. Especially if that person is the genius saving us from the Omnic Crisis.”

Gabe’s cheeks grew hot at that, and he huffed. He didn’t retaliate, and Jack looked back down at his book. 

Gabe turned to leave, but he sighed. He glanced back. “I have your back too, Jack.”


End file.
